Forgive me
by Squishy ilyjgn
Summary: Scorpius tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Rose menghindarinya seperti kutu Fluffy yang menjinjikan, tapi yang Scorpius tahu hal ini berkaitan dengan masa lalu orang tua mereka/Scorpius MxRose W/Dramione/DLDR! /the next generation of Harry Potter/Mind to RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Warn : Typo is the style of my life. Karya pertama tentang Harry Potter fanfiction *harap dimaklumin, nggih^^

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Tante J.K Rowling

Cast :

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Rose Alicia Weasley

Hermonie Malfoy and her husband, Draco Lucius Malfoy

Ronald Bilius Weasley and his wife and Son, Lavender Brown and Hugo Dominic Weasley

Albus Severus Potter and his brother, James

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi."

Masih terngiang satu kalimat itu dibenak Scorpius. Dirinya yang tidak pernah ditolak oleh perempuan manapun buktinya mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah oleh sepupu sahabatnya sendiri, Albus. Namanya Rose Alicia Weasley, perempuan berambut merah keturunan Ronald Weasley dan Lavender Brown. Anak sulung dari 2 bersaudara. Orang yang telah mempermalukan Scorpius dikelas terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin tiba. Kelas yang berisi Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi perkataan Rose. Dia memang agak sinting." Kata Albus saat mereka berada di kompartemen kereta, kepulangan pertama mereka untuk libur musim dingin.

"Salahku memang apa, sih? Sampai dia tidak mau berteman denganku lagi?" Tanya Scorpius dengan lesu. Jujur saja ia sakit hati dengan penolakan Rose. Selama hampir setahun gadis itu tidak pernah mau berbicara dengannya. Walaupun seringkali Rose menemani Albus saat bersama Scorpius, tapi perempuan itu berusaha mengindari percakapan yang Scorpius akan mulai dengannya. Dan anehnya semua itu bermula saat mereka menjadi murid di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Sebelumnya baik ia, Albus, Rose, James dan saudara-saudara mereka yang lain berteman baik.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal persahabatan orang tua mereka. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, dan Hermione Jean Granger, ibunya. Atau yang sudah berganti nama belakang menjadi Malfoy.

"Entahlah, dari pertama aku mencarimu saat di Kings Cross, Rose memang terlihat tidak suka denganmu sejak saat itu." Jawab Albus Severus Potter dengan Pastel Labu yang masih berada dimulutnya.

"Aku pernah mendengar _dad_ menyebut-nyebut soal keluargamu saat berbicara dengan Rose." Kini giliran Hugo, kembaran Rose, sibungsu dikeluarga Ronald Weasley yang menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Scorpius penasaran. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang _uncle_ Ron katakan mengenai keluarganya. Karena sebenarnya, sejarah keluarganya pun sudah ia ketahui seluk beluknya. Mulai dari ayahnya yang mantan seorang _death eater_ , dan sikap menyebalkan ibunya yang sok-tahu saat berada di sekolah. Jadi, apalagi yang ia tidak tahu?

"Sesuatu seperti hmm ayahmu mengambil ibumu dari _daddy_ ku, mungkin?" Perkataan Hugo lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan, tidak pasti dan Scorpius pun menjadi bingung. Ia baru mendengar yang satu ini.

"Ah aku ingat, kata _daddy_ , _uncle_ Ron dan _aunty_ Mione memang pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Sampai entah bagaimana _uncle_ Draco tiba-tiba melamar _aunty_ Mione dan diterima." Celetuk Albus tiba-tiba.

"Ugh, kau yakin, _mate_?" tanya Scorpius yang masih tidak yakin. Ia masih bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika _mommy_ nya berakhir dengan _uncle_ Ron.

"Coba saja tanya orangtuamu."

Jadi, sekembalinya dari perjalanan pulangnya menaiki Hogwarts Express dan sampai ke Malfoy Manor, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, anak lelaki itu langsung menyimpan barang-barangnya, lebih tepatnya menyerahkan tugas itu pada peri rumah mereka, Homus, dan langsung menghampiri orangtuanya yang sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

Hermione dan Draco tidak menjemput Scorpius, anak itu memaksa bahwa ia dapat mandiri tanpa dijemput dihari pertama kepulangannya.

" _Welcome home_ , Scorpy." Hermione langsung memeluk Scorpius saat anak lelakinya datang menghampirinya.

"Ugh _mum_ , bisa lepaskan? Aku sesak nafas." Ujar Scorpius pelan.

" _Sorry_ , _dear_. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau makan teratur kan di Hogwarts? Apa Piti mengajarimu yang tidak-tidak? Terus bagaimana-"

"Sayang, biarkan Scorpius menjawab dulu. Lihat wajahnya, sudah seperti ingin memakan _mom_ -nya sendiri." Hermione baru berhenti saat didengarnya perkataan Draco yang sekarang berada disebelahnya dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Scorpius baru saja selesai menyapa _daddy_ nya itu.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan anakku, pirang!"

" _Mum_ , kalau kau lupa, aku juga pirang."

"Bukan kau, Scorpy, tapi _daddy_ mu ini menyebalkan," Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menarik lengan Scorpius agar dapat duduk didekatnya. "Jadi _Mommy_ ulang, kau baik-baik saja kan disana?"

"Aku baik, _mom_. Tidak ada yang berani menjahili anak Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Malfoy." Mendengar jawaban Scorpius, Draco menyeringai bangga.

"Piti juga tidak mengajarimu untuk menjahili yang lain, kan?"

"Namanya Peter, sayang." Draco mengingatkan pada sang istri.

"Piti nama yang lucu, Draco. Zabini seharusnya menamakan anaknya yang lain agar aku tidak teringat tikus milik Ron."

Mendengar ibunya menyebut nama _uncle_ Ron, mengingatkan Scorpius dengan pembicaraan yang tadi Albus dan Hugo katakan. Tapi setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti, bukan sekarang.

"Tidak, _mum_. Peter tidak melakukan itu, dia justru menjadikanku _Seeker_ Slytherin."

"Iya mum sudah tahu. Kau membicarakannya didalam suratmu, Scorpy." Jawab Hermione yang sedikit sebal. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyetujui anaknya bermain Quidditch seperti Draco. Membahayakan, katanya.

"Anakku memang sudah seharusnya masuk anggota tim inti Quidditch Slytherin, Mione." Draco menatap istrinya yang masih cemberut. Teringat dibenaknya saat pertama kali Scorpius mengirim surat kepada mereka tentang asrama yang dimasukinya. Slytherin.

Hermione mogok bicara dengan Draco selama 2 hari, ia beranggapan bahwa Draco tidak adil. Menurunkan gennya pada Scorpius, menurunkan gaya bicaranya juga senyumnya yang menawan, bahkan sampai asrama yang Scorpius masuki pun menurun dari Draco. Hampir dapat dikatakan 97% apa yang ada di Draco tercetak rapi di diri Scorpius. Menyisakan 3% hanya untuk Hermione. Karena selain kepintarannya, Scorpius menurunkan kegemaran membacanya juga kebaikan hatinya. Untung saja yang terakhir juga termasuk keramahan Hermione, sehingga Scorpius tidak harus memilih-milih teman seperti Draco dulu.

Tapi setelah Hermione mencoba menerima itu semua, tidak lama setelahnya, kurang lebih sebulan kemudian Scorpius mengabarkan lagi bahwa ia masuk tim Quidditch. Dan lengkap sudah jiplakan Draco terbentuk. Kembali membuatnya mogok bicara dengan suaminya selama seminggu.

Scorpius baru akan berbicara namun ia urungkan setelah melihat ayahnya yang memegang dagu ibunya, mencoba menatap sepasang hazel kecoklatan yang Scorpius suka dari ibunya itu. Tatapan ayahnya seakan penuh cinta, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Scorpius melihat rona kemerahan samar dikedua pipi ibunya. Mereka berdua seperti masih remaja saja.

"Hm, _mum_ , _dad_ , sepertinya aku harus kembali kekamar. Perjalanan kesini cukup lelah. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena Hugo mengajakku terus bermain catur sepanjang perjalanan." Ujar Scorpius berusaha keluar dari situasi yang canggung untuk ia lihat.

"Ah, i-iya, _mum_ akan mengantarmu, sayang." Jawab Hermione yang sepertinya tersadar bahwa tidak hanya ada dia dan Draco diruangan itu.

Hermione sudah akan keluar dari kamar Scorpius namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tatapan Scorpius padanya. Hermione kembali mendekati Scorpius dan duduk diranjang anak lelakinya itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Hermione lembut, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kening Scorpius yang teralingkan oleh rambut pirang turunan Malfoy.

"Bagaimana _dad_ dan _mum_ bisa jatuh cinta?" tanya Scorpius ragu, ia memejamkan matanya. Usapan ibunya mampu menenangkannya hingga mengantuk.

"Itu cerita yang panjang, sayang. Tidak cukup untuk dongeng sebelum tidur." Jawab Hermione.

"Tapi _dad_ tidak merebut _mum_ dari _uncle_ Ron, kan?" Hermione terkejut saat mendapat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut anaknya.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" tanya Hermione sedikit tergagap.

"Rose tidak mau berteman denganku lagi. Kata Hugo ia mendengar _uncle_ Ron berbicara dengan Rose tentang keluarga kita. Dan kata Albus, _uncle_ Harry bercerita dulunya _mommy_ pacaran dengan _uncle_ Ron." Scorpius menjelaskan.

"Tidak, _sweetheart_. _Daddy_ mu tidak merebut _mommy_ dari siapapun, _daddy_ mu orang baik, dan _mommy_ yang memutuskan sendiri untuk bersama _daddy_ mu itu, jadi-"

"Jadi, kau harus segera tidur, Scorpius. Besok kau harus menemani _daddy_ ke Diagon Alley." Draco datang dan beralih mengambil Hermione agar bangkit membiarkan anaknya beristirahat.

Hermione mengecup kening Scorpius membisikan bahwa ia menyayangi anak lelaki itu.

"Kau yang akan menjelaskan cerita kita padanya kan, Draco?" tanya Hermione setelah mereka sampai dikamar mereka sendiri. Pandangannya mengarah kedanau hitam dibelakang Malfoy Manor. Danau yang sudah disulap Draco sedikit lebih hidup tidak suram seperti pertama kali kedatangan Hermione ketempat ini.

"Pembicaraan laki-laki, tentu saja, _love_. Aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Tugasmu hanya percaya padaku." Draco memeluk Hermione dari belakang. Kepalanya sudah menyusup di tengkuk Hermione yang selalu menguarkan harum yang ia sukai. Vanilli dengan kelembutan strawberry.

"Aku kesal bagaimana Ron menceritakan tentang kita pada Rose, anak itu pasti salah paham."

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, Rose adalah urusan Scorpius, _wife_." Hermione membalikkan badannya. Berdiri menghadap Draco membuat lelaki itu menghentikan kecupannya pada lehernya.

"Urusan Scorpy juga menjadi urusan kita, Draco."

"Iya, aku tahu. Makanya besok akan kuajarkan bagaimana mengurusnya, sayang, jadi jangan cemberut saja," Draco memegang dagu Hermione. Mengembalikan pandangan Hermione yang tadinya berpaling kembali menghadapnya. " _Trust me like our wedding's promise, my_ Juliet." Draco mengecup bibir istrinya dengan lembut.

Membiarkan Hermione merasakan bibirnya yang terasa mint dengan aroma musk yang tajam.

" _I trust to you, my_ Romeo."

Scorpius kira Draco hanya berbasa-basi mengajaknya pergi ke Diagon Alley. Ternyata ia benar-benar kesana keesokan harinya.

Tempat yang pertama mereka datangi lagi-lagi diluar perkiraan Scorpius. Mereka masuk ke **Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour** yang sekarang diambil alih oleh keturunan Bones, sepupu jauh Mr Fortescue, pendiri tempat ini.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _dad_." Ujar Scorpius didepan tempat pemesanan.

"Katamu ingin tahu sejarah bagaimana _dad_ dan _mum_ saling mencintai. Jadi kau pesan eskrim yang kau mau setelah itu baru kau akan tahu." Jawab Draco.

"Eskrimnya disihir? Apa terkandung ramuan semacam itu?"

"Pesan saja, _son_."

"Aku mau eskrim vanilla, dicampur _Greentea_ , ah tambahkan kacang polong juga irisan pastel labu." kata Scorpius setelah giliran pasangan ayah dan anak itu tiba.

"Sizenya?"

"Jumbo. Dengan piala timah, ah tidak, tembaga saja." entah kenapa Scorpius menjadi bersemangat.

Setelah pesanan mereka selesai, Scorpius memilih tempat duduk didalam, dekat jendela. Ia berasalan tidak ingin duduk diluar karena ia tahu ayahnya dan mungkin saja dirinya akan menjadi tontonan para penyihir wanita yang lewat.

"Enak?" tanya Draco saat Scorpius menyendok suapan eskrim pertamanya.

"Apa disini pertama kali kalian berkencan?" tanya Scorpius tidak sabar. Draco menggeleng.

"Disini tempat pertama kali kami bertemu, dan kemudian ibumu melempar wajahku dengan eskrim saus terong setelah itu." Scorpius terbatuk. Mendelik pada ayahnya tidak percaya. "Aku mengejeknya _mudblood_. Menjelekkan kakek dan nenekmu yang saat itu terlihat kikuk berada diantara penyihir-penyihir lain."

Scorpius menghela napasnya panjang, "Sudah kuduga _dad_ memang pantas dilempar eskrim itu."

"Kali kedua kami bertemu yaitu saat berada di kereta, Hogwarts Express. Kau tahu kan bagaimana rambut ibumu saat itu?" Scorpius mengangguk semangat lagi kemudian terkikik pelan.

Ia tahu dari foto yang dimiliki kakeknya, saat itu rambut ibunya seperti singa Gryffindor yang ada di spanduk asrama Rose. Dan karena itu juga setiap kali melihat spanduk itu terpajang, Scorpius jadi merindukan wanita yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Saat itu aku dan Goyle sedang bermain lempar tangkap angsa terbang. Dan milik Goyle tersangkut dirambut ibumu. Dia tiba-tiba datang ke kompartemen kami ingin menanyakan kodok milik Longbottom." Scorpius mau tidak mau tertawa untuk yang satu ini.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa dekat?" tanya Scorpius yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

" _Well_ , jika dekat yang kau maksud itu secara wajar, sebagai teman, itu baru dimulai saat kami berdua menjadi ketua murid."

"Setelah perang?" Draco mengangguk.

"Dan bagaimana _mum_ bisa putus dengan _uncle_ Ron?"

"Pesona ayahmu tidak bisa terbantahkan, _son_." Jawab Draco santai.

" _I'm serious, dad_."

"Kau Scorpius, nak."

" _Daddy_?"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Itu karena Hermione menyadari cintanya bukan untuk Ron. Aku kecelakaan saat membeli bunga untuk ibumu."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa kecelakaan?"

"Aku mengambil mawar-" Scorpius masih menanti apa yang ayahnya akan ucapkan, "Dan aku tidak tahu ditoko bunga itu ada anjing peliharaan muggle. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Kau tahu kan mitos anjing dapat melihat hal gaib? Ia akan menggonggong saat hal-hal yang berkaitan seperti itu mendekat dan karena itu di dunia kita jarang yang memiliki anjing."

Iya, Scorpius tahu. Ibunya pernah memberitahunya. Walaupun mereka bukanlah makhluk gaib, tapi dapat dikatakan mereka sejenis seperti itu. Penyihir bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Aku dikejar, dengan membawa bunga mawar yang sudah kubeli, tapi saat didekat rumah kakekmu, aku tertabrak. Didepan para muggle. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan sihir. Dan jujur saja aku tidak tahu cerita selanjutnya tapi saat aku sadar, Hermione sedang tertidur disampingku, di Malfoy Manor. Katanya aku pingsan selama 4 jam. 4 jam waktu untuk mengurus kepindahanku dari dunia muggle ke Manor." Scorpius antara ingin mencemooh ayahnya atau menertawakan kebodohan pria itu, ia tidak tahu.

Jadi intinya mereka berdua bersatu karena kebodohan ayahnya yang dikejar anjing hingga tertabrak. Sungguh tidak elegan untuk seorang Malfoy.

"Jadi, _son_. Intinya adalah kau harus meyakinkan Rose jika itu yang membuatmu tenang. Hadapi saja, bagaimana kedepannya harapkan yang terbaik."

"Meskipun aku dipatuk Elliot?"

"Burung hantu Weasley tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding anjing buldog yang mengejarmu, little man," Scorpius pun akhirnya tersenyum. Ia kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya. "Bagus. Jadi angkat kepalamu dan tunjukan kau seorang Malfoy." kata Draco yang mengetahui anaknya kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada keraguan dimatanya.

Rose mengernyitkan keningnya saat burung hantu berwarna cokelat kehitaman datang, Casper -nama burung hantu itu- membawa surat bergelung dengan tanda M besar didepannya. Logo M mewah bernuansa hijau keperakan, logo yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala karena dulu sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts, ia dan salah satu anggota keluarga itu hampir setiap minggu bertukar pesan.

Dengan langkah ragu dan juga bimbang akhirnya Rose pun memutuskan untuk membuka surat itu.

 _dear Rosie Weasley,_

 _Aku tidak bisa seperti ayahku yang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dikejar anjing hanya karena membeli mawar untuk mum. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan berjuang mengajari Elliot menangkap snicther jika kau juga berjanji akan memaafkanku._

 _Will you be my Juliet, rose?_

 _Note: Tidak perlu memberi bunga mawar lagi, karena aku sudah punya Rose-ku sendiri._

 _Pertanda, Scorpy Poo-mu_

Senyum Rose mengembang. Hatinya kembali hangat. Ternyata ia memang tidak bisa bertahan dari pesona anak itu. Dan memutuskan walaupun harus berjuang melawan egonya sendiri, Rose akan kembali ke Scorpius Malfoy.

 **.**

 **.**

-END-

Next Chapter diceritain lewat point of view tentang Rose.

A/n : Jangan lupa tinggalkan review^^ aku masih butuh masukan buat cerita-cerita selanjutnya

*entah itu Naruhina, Sasuhina, Nakz EXO, atau yang lainnya*


	2. Chapter 2

Warn : Typo is the style of my life. Karya pertama tentang Harry Potter fanfiction *harap dimaklumin, nggih^^

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Tante J.K Rowling

Cast :

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Rose Alicia Weasley

Hermonie Malfoy and her husband, Draco Lucius Malfoy

Ronald Bilius Weasley and his wife and Son, Lavender Brown and Hugo Dominic Weasley

Albus Severus Potter and his brother, James

 **.**

 **.**

Rose tahu ia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Bocah pirang keturunan Malfoy yang mempunyai otak encer. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Nama yang menyeramkan tapi tidak dengan si empunya nama. Untuk ukuran Malfoy dan cerita-cerita terdahulu keluarga itu, Scorpius termasuk orang yang ramah. Ia cukup banyak bicara walau tidak separah Albus, James atau bahkan Hugo adiknya.

Rose baru menyadari perasaannya saat _uncle_ Harry mengadakan pesta barbeque di rumahnya. Disana ada keluarga Malfoy, yang terdiri dari Draco Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy juga anaknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Scorpius. Persahabatan ia dan Scorpius pun tidak lepas dari hubungan erat persahabatan orang tuanya. The golden trio, itulah yang sering Rose dengar tentang _uncle_ Harry, _aunty_ Hermione dan _daddy_ nya, Ronald Weasley.

"Jadi kapan adikmu lahir, Al?" Hugo tidak henti-hentinya bertanya hal itu sejak mereka masih dirumah. Tidak ke _daddy_ nya, _mommy_ nya bahkan Rose sendiri.

"Sebulan lagi, Hugo." Itu jawaban James.

"Apa rambutnya akan merah atau hitam?" Kali ini pertanyaan absurd dikeluarkan oleh Scorpius. Rose hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Entahlah, tapi keduanya tidak masalah bagi kami, betulkan James?" Ucap Albus.

"Aku harap rambutnya hitam, agar kecantikan Rose tidak ada yang menyaingi." Dan kali ini Rose benar-benar tersedak mendengar perkataan Scorpius.

Rose memang tidak pernah menampilkan rona merah jika Scorpius mengatakan hal-hal tentang dirinya, tapi hatinya selalu menghangat walau hanya berada di dekat lelaki itu. Pernah sekali saat Scorpius sakit, dan Rose yang terlalu memikirkannya keesokan harinya pun ikutan sakit. Demam berantai, itu yang Hugo katakan.

Tapi, adakalanya harapan memang tidak sejalan dengan kenyataannya. Tepatnya seminggu sebelum Rose berangkat memulai sekolahnya, Ron memanggil anak perempuannya itu.

"Kau mau simpan ini?" tanya Ron membawa sebuah album foto.

"Dumbledore's army? _Daddy_ masih menyimpannya?" Rose memang tidak pernah melihat album itu, ia hanya pernah mendengar dari mummynya sendiri.

"Tentu, disitu banyak sekali kenangan yang _dad_ buat. Bagaimana bisa _dad_ membuangnya?" Rose mulai membuka-buka album itu.

Halaman pertama terdapat hanya satu foto besar yang terdiri dari lebih dari 10 orang didalamnya. Ayahnya berdiri di antara _aunty_ Hermione dan juga seorang yang Rose ketahui bernama Luna, wartawan daily prophet ternama.

"Tidak ada _mum_?" tanya Rose pelan.

"Ibumu belum ikut saat pengambilan gambar itu. Baru setelah Umbridge keluar dari Hogwarts, ia menjadi anggota." Jawab Ron. Rose kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ada _uncle_ Harry yang berdiri dibelakang paman George dan mendiang paman Fred. Lalu ada ayahnya juga _aunty_ Hermione yang sedang latihan duel sihir.

Ayahnya yang bersama _aunty_ Hermione sedang tertawa melihat kearah Mr Finnigan, banker Gringrots. _Aunty_ Hermione yang menepuk pundak ayahnya saat bersama sikembar wanita india. _Aunty_ Hermione yang mengobrol dengan ayahnya juga salah seorang yang Rose ketahui akan menjadi Professornya. Mr Longbottom.

Dan hampir semua foto dimana ada ayahnya, disitulah _aunty_ Hermione tampak. Kerutan di dahi Rose pun tidak dapat terhindarkan.

"Apa ada yang salah, Rosie?" tanya Ron.

"Hampir semua foto ayah berdekatan dengan _aunty_ Hermione dan hanya sedikit yang bersama _mum_ , bahkan itu berjauhan." Ujar Rose.

Hening cukup lama. Hanya terdengar dentingan jam tua yang berada dirumah itu. Jam milik keluarga Weasley. Jam dinding yang hanya punya satu jarum dan tidak memiliki angka.

"Apa _dad_ menyukai Mrs Malfoy?" Rose mempertegas panggilannya pada Hermione.

"Dulu. Dulu sekali, sebelum _dad_ bersama ibumu, kami pernah pacaran." Jawab Ron pelan hampir tidak terdengar, bahkan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Lalu?" Rose masih tidak puas dengan jawaban ayahnya. Masih menunggu Ron melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terdengar menggantung.

"Draco melamar Hermione, dan dia menerimanya."

"Mrs Malfoy berselingkuh?" Ron sebenarnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia benar-benar bingung. Entah kenapa anaknya menjadi seperti Hermione kecil yang cerdas juga cepat tanggap akan situasi disekitar.

"T-tidak bukan begitu. Kami putus baik-baik. Sebelum itu terjadi, lagipula _dad_ memang sedang dekat dengan ibumu. Aku dan Hermione memang sudah memutuskan secara matang-matang. Kami memang tidak menganggap satu sama lain lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Ron menjelaskan. Rose masih terlihat tidak puas. Gadis itu menutup album yang ada dipangkuannya, dan pandangannya beralih ke arah perapian.

"Draco dan Hermione saling mencintai, _dad_ dan _uncle_ Harry tahu hal itu. Jauh sebelum bersama _dad_ , Hermione sudah memandang Malfoy berbeda, sayangnya saja cinta mereka tak tersampaikan. Mereka berada di dua kubu yang berbeda, tidak seperti _mum_ dan _dad_ yang sama. Mereka seperti Romeo dan Juliet." ucap Ron pelan sembari mengenang masa lalunya.

"Lalu kenapa _dad_ masih berpacaran dengan Mrs Malfoy kalau _dad_ tahu seperti itu?" Rose mulai sebal dengan ayahnya, juga _aunty_ Hermione dan _uncle_ Draco. Bahkan sekarang dengan Scorpius, ia merasa kesal.

"Saat itu kami masih remaja tanggung, nak. Berpikir kalau pelarian adalah hal yang mudah. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil."

"Kalau begitu _dad_ memang menjadi korban percintaan mereka." kata Rose yang gusar untuk menuangkan kekesalannya pada ayahnya itu.

"Dengar, Rose. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai dan berusaha, jadi-" Ron tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menghela napasnya, melihat kedalam manik hitam milik putri satu-satunya itu, "Sudah malam, Rose. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Selamat malam." Ron pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak bicara lebih jauh dan memilih mengusak rambut Rose lalu meninggalkan anak itu.

Rose tidak tahu sekarang saat hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Malfoy disebut, darah dikepalanya terasa ingin meletus tinggi. Melihat Scorpius yang dulu menjadi kegemaran nya sekarang justru seakan membosankan.

Dan hal pertama yang Rose lakukan adalah menghindar. Pertama kali mengabaikan Scorpius. Dan membuat lelaki itu bertanya-tanya.

Hal itu terjadi sampai berminggu-minggu lamanya bahkan hingga mereka sudah mulai masuk di Hogwarts. Dihari pertama dan minggu-minggu pertama Scorpius selalu mengejar Rose dan Rose yang selalu berusaha menghindar. Rose bahkan tidak memeperdulikan teman-temannya yang entah kenapa mau-maunya menjadi tukang sampaikan salam dari Scorpius padanya.

Tapi walau begitu didalam hati kecil Rose terasa sakit. Kosong, seperti ada yang berkurang.

Walau berusaha menghindar tapi Rose tidak tahan untuk melihat kearah Scorpius, memandangnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi saat jam makan siang, dan makan malam, berusaha mencari perhatian padanya dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan professor dikelas yang sama dengan Scorpius sampai lelaki itu tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk menjawab.

Bahkan mencari tahu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan Scorpius saat Rose tidak berada didekat anak itu, dan puncaknya saat ia tahu Scorpius mulai berteman dengan Kim Jenny. Gadis Ravenclaw yang juga bersahabat dengan Hugo adiknya.

Kini gerombolan Scorpius tidak hanya terdiri dari Scorpius, Albus, dan Hugo saja, tapi si Jenny-jenny itu juga ikut masuk.

"Rose kau tidak mau dagingnya kan? Untuk Jenny saja ya." Scorpius meletakan daging panggang yang berada dihadapannya ke piring Jenny. Saat ini mereka sedang belajar kelompok di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, asrama Albus juga Scorpius.

"Bisa-bisanya dia mengambil daging itu dan memberikannya pada Jenny!" Rose berteriak nyaring ke Albus. Sesaat setelah Albus menemani Rose untuk pulang ke asrama Gryffindor. Mereka berdua kini sudah berhenti didepan pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor.

"Scorpius sudah menanyakan padamu hampir 7 kali, Rose. Dan kau diam saja. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia-"

"Tapi Scorpius tidak pernah memberi sesuatu kecuali bukan aku, Al yang menerimanya!" Dan yang Albus tahu setelahnya Rose menutup kencang pintu depan asrama Gryffindor setelah menggumamkan kata sandinya.

"Ini buku milikmu, Jenny menitipkannya padaku." Rose mengambil bukunya yang berada digenggaman Scorpius. Hari ini ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan bocah itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Ros kalau aku salah. Kau hampir mendiamkanku selama setahun." Ini sudah yang ke 1768 kali Rose mendengar Scorpius meminta maaf padanya. Rose menghitungnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan, yasudah. Aku harap kita masih bisa berteman. Aku ingin menjenguk Jenny hari ini bersama Albus. Kau-"

"Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu lagi!" Rose berteriak dan setelahnya ia meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

Airmatanya turun, dadanya terasa sesak. Kupingnya memerah, kesal karena Scorpius selalu menyebutkan nama Jenny. Jenny itulah jenny inilah. Bahkan alasan Rose menghindari Scorpius pun akhirnya terlupakan oleh ia yang cemburu Scorpius didekat Jenny.

Dan parahnya, setelah Rose berteriak seperti itu, Scorpius tidak pernah menegurnya kembali.

Mereka berpapasan, tapi seakan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Rose hampir saja menyapa Scorpius yang nyatanya lelaki itu justru mengajak mengobrol teman disebelahnya untuk menghindari tatap muka dengan Rose.

Yang biasanya kalau mereka berkumpul selalu dengan formasi lengkap, Albus, Hugo, Scorpius, Rose dan Jenny -James tidak termasuk jika berada di Hogwarts karena ia sibuk dengan teman-teman ditingkatannya- kali ini akan selalu ada yang absen. Jika Rose ada, Scorpius lah yang tidak hadir begitu pun sebaliknya.

Hingga libur musim dingin tiba. Rose benar-benar merindukan Scorpius. Ia telah mmenyadari kesalahannya selama ini yang sudah berbuat bodoh. Menghindari lelaki itu macam penagih utang yang menyeramkan -ini Rose lihat di drama tv milik _aunty_ Hermione- tanpa alasan yang Scorpius sendiripun tidak tahu.

Rose rasanya ingin mengirimkan lelaki itu surat, tetapi ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau Scorpius sekarang membencinya? Bukankah Rose sudah berbuat jahat padanya hampir sepanjang tahun?

"Tenang saja, _sweetheart_ , kalau dia menyayangimu, bagaimanapun juga dia pasti akan kembali padamu." Lavender mengelus surai kemerahan milik Rose saat anak perempuannya itu duduk didekat jendela memandang keluar.

"Tapi, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, _mum_. Aku menghindarinya, mengatakan tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi." Rose hampir terisak.

"Orang yang baik akan selalu memaafkan, sayang. Dan pasti akan bersedia menerimamu kembali kapan saja."

"Seperti yang _mum_ lakukan pada _dad_?" Rose kali ini berucap dengan nada bergetar. Lavender memeluk anaknya kemudian mengecup puncuk kepala Rose dengan sayang.

Malamnya Rose mendapatkan burung hantu yang sudah ia sangat kenal bertengger di pagar depan jendelanya. Itu kepunyaan Scorpius.

Rose sebenarnya ragu untuk mengambil surat itu. Ia tidak siap jika surat itu ternyata bertuliskan bahwa Scorpius membencinya dan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Tapi, walau begitu Rose tetap harus tahu resiko apa yang sudah ia dapatkan akibat perbuatannya selama ini. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk bertanggung jawab. Dan masuk ke asrama Gryffindor mengajarkannya untuk berani.

Rose mulai membuka emblem surat itu. Dan meluruskan kertas yang tertekuk itu.

 _dear Rosie Weasley,_

 _Aku tidak bisa seperti ayahku yang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dikejar anjing hanya karena membeli mawar untuk mum. Tapi aku_ _berjanji_ _, aku akan berjuang mengajari Elliot menangkap snicther jika kau juga berjanji akan memaafkanku._

 _Will you be my Juliet, rose?_

 _Note: Tidak perlu memberi bunga mawar lagi, karena aku sudah punya Rose-ku sendiri._

 _Pertanda, Scorpy Poo-mu_

Hati Rose seakan membuncah keluar. Ia tidak akan bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Rose menggumamkan ia mencintai Scorpius Malfoy tanpa menyadari lelaki itu dapat mendengarnya dari alat yang ia pasang di kaki burung hantu kepunyaannya.

Dan diseberang sana, Scorpius Malfoy tersenyum menyeringai.

"I got you, My Rose."

 **.**

 **.**

-END-

A/n : Ada yang mau nambah cerita tentang Dramione nya gak? Udah ada di draft tinggal proses edit dan upload. Tapi itu juga bakal di upload kalau masih ada yang mau baca. Wkwk. Jadi tinggalkan review ya biar aku tahu harus upload apa ngga yang Dramionenya^^


End file.
